


Mr. Bright Eyes

by missworld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missworld/pseuds/missworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean falls in love with the ice cream man. What a nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own snk or the characters in this story. I only own my cheesy story prompts, which really isn't much.

The sunlight hit Jean a little too hard all afternoon. He winced under his sunglasses. Regardless of how much suntan oil he lathered on his skin, he could still feel himself burning, and although the beach had sounded nice at first, a few hours passed and proved that it was a difficult challenge.

Especially since he was all by himself.

He walked through the sand and dodged towels with people laying on them. The people here were sociable, and the view of the water was exceptional, but he couldn't appreciate anything going on around him because he felt as though he were a chicken being rotisserie’d impaled on a stick, and that the suntan oil he bought was only making him burn more.

That’s when he heard what sounded like an even ungodlier version of the “ABC” song. Jean looked upwards towards the road and he saw a lone van surrounded by children.

That could be the answer to his prayers. Ice cream wouldn't take his skin back to the comfortable pasty white it had been before, but if anything it could cool him off. He started to walk towards it, climbing upwards over the grass, onto the road. 

Flip flops of many colors met his face as he pulled himself upwards. The kids rudely stood in his way and he tried to get past them so he could stand upright on the ledge but instead his fingers got squished.

"HEY!“ Jean shouted "WATCH IT!”

A few of them laughed in his face, running back down to the beach with their ice creams. Soon the rest followed, and Jean climbed over and stood up, dusting his shorts off. He finally made it to the van, thank GOD.

Unfortunately, the van almost drove away, when Jean grabbed the window to it.

"HEY!“ He shouted "HEY WAIT!”

The van stopped and the man inside gave him an exasperated glare.

"EXCUSE ME?!“ He asked in disbelief. Jean leaned inwards, throwing down a five dollar bill.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!” Jean demanded. The driver parked the van, walking over to Jean.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID THAT!“ He shouted, taking the five. Jean shook his head.

"Uh uh. You were driving away. You wouldn't have heard me.”

"I would too!“

Jean scanned the menu for something for nostalgia’s sake, but instead he only felt compelled to stare at the man working, instead. He looked at the man’s name tag. It read "Marco”.

Wanting to keep any conversation going for reasons beyond his comprehension, Jean decided to take off his sunglasses.

"What do you suggest, Marco?“

"W-what?”

Marco was now flustered and his face was a light shade of pink. Jean tilted his head, leaning into the window with his elbows.

"I read your name tag.“

"O-oh!” Marco laughed and Jean felt something he hadn't felt since he came here yesterday for vacation. He felt excited.

Watching Marco scan the menu, Jean noticed two very noticeable details about him.

One, Marco was very tall. Even from inside the ice cream truck, Jean could see that Marco’s height was exceptional, and he felt more compelled to watch him while he frantically read from the advertisements.

Two, Marco was covered in freckles. Jean couldn't remember what he was thinking about prior to discovering this, just that he couldn't stop staring at this flustered ice cream truck driver, and he almost forgot how burnt his skin was from before.

That’s when Marco turned around and looked Jean in the eyes.

He looked like this beautiful freckled ice cream giving angel.

Marco placed an ice cream in Jean’s hand. Jean looked at the wrapper and he noticed it was a frozen yellow smiley face. 

"It’s to brighten up your day.“ Marco said quietly, pleased with himself. Jean took it and he waited for Marco to give him his change back. 

"You’re really considerate.” Jean said quietly, taking the change as Marco placed it in his hand. Marco smiled.

"Then I've done my job.“ He said.

Forgetting that Marco was an ice cream truck driver and probably had a route to stick to, Jean stepped away from the van. Somehow realizing this meeting was cut off, he felt a bit disappointed.

That’s when he caught himself asking "Do you do this every day?”

To which Marco replied, “Yes. Why do you ask?”

"Oh…,“ Jean looked down at the yellow smiley face.

"Nothing.”

Marco shrugged, putting the truck in drive again as the music began to play. He slowly drove away and Jean watched him go.

This vacation may have just gotten brighter.

Then tragedy struck.

A kid bumped into him and the left upper half of his ice cream fell off. Jean was horrified.


End file.
